


The Rise and Fall of Chat Blanc

by ThatRandomSpottedOtaku



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst?, Blanc Fic, F/M, SorryThisIsMyFirstFic, Will add more tags as time goes by, Will be Marichat later, fluff later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-14 02:57:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9156922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatRandomSpottedOtaku/pseuds/ThatRandomSpottedOtaku
Summary: Takes place just after both Marinette and Chat Noir get their hearts broken.





	1. The Cause Of Chat Blanc

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: I might or might not finish this, I'm so sorry!!
> 
> Sorry if the writing is not so good! It's my first fanfic and I hope I'll get better!
> 
> Also, this is the intro chapter, so it's going to be SUPER short, sorry, friends.

It all started with that day he knew was coming. But no amount of preparation would spare him the heartbreak. He remembered bringing beautiful bright red roses. The most expensive roses he could buy - which is quite a lot for one of the richest kids in Paris. He remembered confessing his love on the mildly cold rooftops. He had said it with all of his heart, "I love you so much, Ladybug,” He said it with the heart which was now torn into a million pieces, and he felt it tear when she quietly replied with "I'm sorry, Chat. But I'm in love with someone else." She didn’t even give him a chance to respond, instead she simply swung away on her magical spotted yo-yo.  
##  
He remembered one week later, when his classmate, Marinette, confessed her own love to him.. “A-Adrien.. I.. I've had a crush on you for a really really long time. D-do you want to--” she froze and couldn't finish her sentence when she saw his face. He didn't look happy. He didn’t look angry or disapproving either, he just looked almost sad. As if her words had triggered a terrible memory. Adrien only whispered “I’m sorry.” before he stood up and walked out of the classroom.  
##  
And last of all, he remembered his pounding headache while he sat in his room, sobbing. And the fluttering wings of the dark purple and black spotted butterfly which had landed on his ring. “Hello, Blanc.” a somehow familiar voice hummed into his ear.


	2. Cookies.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well uh.. was that a rejection? Also cookies.

"Hello, Blanc.." a somehow familiar voice hummed in Adrien's ear. "I am Le Papillon." Adrien's eyes widened. 'I thought Miraculous holders couldn't get Akumatised?!' he thought, trying to stay calm. "You are Chat Blanc, now." the Papillon said. "I need you to bring me Ladybug's miraculous." Adrien tried to protest "No! I'm-" he felt a sudden jolt of pain in his neck. The Papillon laughed,  
"Did you feel the shock? You are my pet, Chat Blanc. And your collar prevents you from being a bad kitty!" Adrien raced to the closest mirror and took in his new appearance.  
In the mirror was a boy who looked like a re-colored Chat Noir. His suit was white and his bell -which hung off the collar- was a beautiful silver. The mask curled on the cheeks, like pointed wingtips on a butterfly.   
His hair was longer than normal, (‘Like France from Hetalia mixed with Yuri Plisetsky.. What a time to think of anime! WOW, Adrien.’) and it’s color was almost silver, with jet black tips. The collar, which Papillon had mentioned, was white like the suit, but had silver spikes. The spikes shocked when you touched them, Adrien learned after trying to feel one of the sharp ends.   
His eyes had changed aswell, the white of his eyes had turned amber, and the normal green part was now a dark magenta with a slitted feline-like pupil.  
“Chat Blanc. I need you to bring me Ladybug’s miraculous. And in return I will make you my right hand man, and you will meet the lady behind the mask.” Adrien tried to push his increasingly selfish thoughts away, but the thought of meeting the person behind the mask sparked something inside of him. The spark ignited the evil in the akuma and Adrien felt his heart change. ‘Now.. I am Chat Blanc.’ he thought as he let go and let the akuma possess him. 

Marinette started her walk home after school wondering what had happened. Her worry for Adrien was greater than her sadness in (probably?) being rejected. (I mean.. He didn’t say no..?) But Adrien looked REALLY sad before he left. Marinette hoped she hadn’t made him remember something from his past that had been horrible. (Then he would absolutely HATE her!) She thought maybe she should apologize, the bring him a box of cookies as a ‘sorry’ gift the next morning . She took out her phone and took a deep breath before deciding to apologize by text before he got akumatized or something..

‘Mari :)’ 4:58 pm: Hi Adrien.

She got home and waited a minute, a minute turned into an hour, then three hours. She gave up waiting for a reply and made chocolate chip cookies. She put a few of them in a lovely light blue box with a white ribbon, and wrote on the box in cursive ‘Adrien’. “Goodnight, Marinette.” Mrs. Cheng called. “Goodnight, Mama.” Marinette replied. Her parents would be asleep in a few moments, but she’d probably stay up a while longer, eat a few cookies, continue waiting for that reply..  
A few minutes later, Marinette was sitting alone on her balcony, watching the city lights. Paris is so beautiful. “Hello, Princess.” Clawed gloves were put over her eyes, and she heard that familiar voice. “Hello, Chat Noir.” she smiled, “You can take your paws off my eyes now.”   
The cat uncovered her eyes and tsked a couple of times before correcting her. “No, No, Princess. I am Chat Blanc now.” Marinette felt her stomach drop. She felt sick. She knew exactly what that meant, but she still had a little hope that he was joking.  
She turned around to look at him and saw the white mask, the changed eyes, and the silver bell.. “No..” She breathed silently. Blanc smirked back at her. “Have you seen Ladybug?” Marinette shook her head no. “Sorry, I haven’t.” She hated lying to him. Especially since she was the cause of his akumatization. “Ch-Chat, why did you become Chat Blanc?” She acted like she didn’t know.. and she felt heartless..  
She left him there, probably more broken than she could’ve imagined. Maybe he really did love her? But it wasn’t even the real her.. Maybe she could reverse the akumatization somehow?  
“Because- Nevermind... Don’t worry, Princess.” he winked at her, picked up a cookie, and slipped away like a shadow. Marinette ran to the edge of the balcony, hoping he would hear her yell. “Come back tomorrow, Chat Blanc! I’ll make more cookies!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beginning of Marichat? Or.. MariBlanc?


End file.
